Holly Blood
by mataneko
Summary: Une fic centré sur Hao ...Ca serais dur de raconter et puis ca gacherait tout ;)Ca serai dommage XD
1. Chapitre1 : Seul

Auteur : Mataneko  
  
Titre :Holly blood  
  
Base : Shaman King  
  
Genre : dramatique  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Shaman king appartiennent a Hiroyuki Takei ... dommage '  
  
Chapitre1 : Seul  
  
------  
  
Je levai ma main face à mes yeux, les rayons de la lune lui arboraient une jolie teinte argentée, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien vu de si beau ...Le goût du sang me remonta la gorge, m'obligeant a cracher cette chose immonde qui sortait de moi dans le coin de ma cage.  
  
-------  
  
Je me sens mal ...à vrai dire ... ça fait 3 semaines que c'est comme ça ... des coups de poignards dans le ventre, la famine sûrement. Ca fait près de 2 semaines que je refuse de manger leur nourriture infâme et leur pain rassit. Ces moindres pensées me donnèrent la nausée. J'essayai alors de me lever, m'adossant doucement sur quelque chose de froid qui semblait être le mur, me ravalant aussitôt cette idée dès que je sentis mes jambes fléchir contre ma volonté... je me rassit dans l'obscurité totale de ma cage en ramenant mes genoux à moi et en cherchant d'une main ma couverture que je ne trouva pas. Combien de temps j'allais encore rester ici ?  
  
Je me rallongeai et senti quelque chose sous ma tête ... ce qui sembla être ma couverture, elle tombait bien, il commençait à faire un peu froid. Des bruits de chariots ? C'est l'heure de la bouffe pour les misérables qui ont attentés à la vie de ma famille, MAIS Moi ! Je ne mangerais pas plus que ses 2 dernières semaines. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur mes lèvres avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Pourquoi moi je suis ici ? Ça fait peut-être la 100eme foi que je me posais cette question en 3 semaines ...Moi je suis pas comme ces criminels a deux balles qui savent même pas finir leur boulot comme il faut ...Mais moi je suis pas comme eux ... le grincement de ma porte coupa net mes pensées, m'obligeant a porter ma main à mes yeux meurtris par la lumière qu'ils n'avaient plus reçue depuis belle lurette.  
  
Le gardien rentra dans ma cage. Ce gars, je le détestais ... Il a déjà essayé de me faire manger par la force à maintes reprises, m'enfonçant ses cuillères de nourritures périmées dans la bouche pour que je les vomisse 20 minutes plus tard... C'est tout ce qu'il gagnait. Il me jeta au nez une assiette dont je ne voyait pas le contenu... de toute façon je ne voulais rien savoir !  
  
Je me retournai sans mot dire, ce qui vraisemblablement ne plu par au gardien, qui me pris le bras en me secouant faisant craquer mon os fragile par la même occasion. Je ne devais pas crier ... je ne devait pas pleurer ... Je sentis des larmes coulaient contre ma volonté, me brûlant les yeux et la peau. Le gardien m'adressa des insultes dont je ne me rappelle plus la teneur à ce jour ...Il ferma la porte, me refermant dans mon obscurité et mon angoisse. J'essayai de sécher quelques larmes mais d'autres venaient remplacer les autres. Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de ma cage, me maudissant d'être comme je suis.  
  
La petite fenêtre au dessus de ma tête laissa échapper les premiers rayons de soleil de la matinée, m'obligeant a lever la main pour me protéger les yeux.  
  
Hier, le gardien n'est pas venu rechercher son assiette ... Je la pris entre mes mains qui la laissèrent maladroitement tomber par terre .je ramassa un éclat qui me coupa instantanément le doigt. Je regarda le filet de sang coulé le long de mon bras ... c'était... agréable.  
  
Je repris un autre morceau de vaisselle brisée, le posant délicatement sur mon poignet et ...  
  
D'un coup la porte de ma cage s'ouvrit sur le gardien qui, horrifié par mon acte et blanc de frayeur en voyant mon poignet cisaillé, m'arracha le morceau de vaisselle des mains et le reste de ce qui jonchait le sol. Il partit, toujours en me maudissant. Je savais où il allait...Je savais ce qui allais arrivé ... Et j'avais très peur ...  
  
Mes parents lui ont sûrement dit de m'enfermer dans la chambre noire, là où j'étais en ce moment. Cette chambre ? J'y suis déjà aller 3 fois ... il fait encore plus noir que dans ma cage et il fait beaucoup plus froid aussi ...je resterai sûrement là quelques jours, le temps d'être encore un peu plus malade que je ne le suis déjà mais il ne faut pas que je parle de ça, le goût du sang me remontait déjà dans la gorge. Je me recroquevillai dans le coin de la chambre pour avoir un peu moins froid ... je n'aime pas avoir froid ... mes parents le savent bien. C'est sûrement que ça les amuse de me voir comme ça... ? Depuis que je suis ici ... je les maudits !  
  
J'entendis alors des cris et des fusils crachant leurs haines, ça venait de l'extérieur et ça se rapprochait doucement d'ici .Les pas d'un homme s'arrêtèrent juste en face de ma porte .cet homme rentra dans la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, je n'ai rien vu venir. Voilà qu'un homme inconnu et haletant venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ma présence.  
  
Bande d'acharnés ! J'ai même pas pu sauver mon ami qui est enfermé ici, je compte même plus depuis quand tellement ça fait longtemps. Et en plus je viens me réfugier dans un truc lugubre où on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de ses cils. Le pire c'est que ...je ressens une présence dans cette pièce ... putain ! Depuis quand je me met a flippé moi !  
  
Je poussai alors un cri d'horreur quand j'entendis un feulement de tissu et que quelque chose venait de se serrer à mes jambes, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je donna machinalement des coups de pied dans la chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache. Je fis naître une flamme au creux de ma main pour dire de voir quand même ce qui se passait en bas quand je vis un petit bout au visage tout meurtri (sûrement à cause de moi). Je m'agenouilla près de lui pour m'excuser quand je vis de minuscule larmes couler le long de ses joues .Depuis quand il était ici ?  
  
-Je m'excuse... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ni te faire peur.  
  
Le gamin me regarda d'un œil torve. Punaise, c'est qu'il avait un air de ressemblance avec les bourgeois de la haut ! Je réfléchissais à leur nom de famille quand une petite main agrippa ma manche.  
  
- ouais je sais ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
  
il me regarda sans rien dire , il est muet ou quoi ?  
  
-tu sais te lever ? Va falloir courir dehors ! T'as quel age ? C'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
-j'ai 6 ans.  
  
-et ton nom ?  
  
-Ha...Hao Asakura ....  
  
-Asakura ?  
  
Fin chapitre 1  
  
Bonjour o - C'est ma première fic alors je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre ... excusez-moi si c'est mal écrit ou bien autre chose ' en tout cas mon but est que ça vous plaise, je ne mettrais pas longue a vous pondre le 2eme chapitre, en attendant envoyer moi des reviews pour que je saches vos avis et puis si ça vous, ça me ferrai très plaisir :3  
  
Mataneko. 


	2. Chapitre2 : Hoshi

**Auteur** : Mataneko  
**Titre** :Holly blood  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : dramatique  
**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Shaman king appartiennent a Hiroyuki Takei ... dommage '

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : Disons que les mystères sont là pour donner envie de lire la suite mais bon ... j'avais un peu peur que ça soit raté mais à ce que tu m'as dit ça à l air d aller ... ch'ui rassurée XD mdr et pour l'écriture, j'espère m'améliorée par la suite :3

Chapitre 2 : Hoshi

Ce gamin, depuis quand il est ici ?

-et ton nom ?

-Ha...Hao Asakura ....

-Asakura ?

C'était le nom que je cherchais ... les Asakura, Cette famille de riche et puissants shamans qui habitent en haut de la colline, juste au dessus du village.

Je regardais l'enfant à genou juste en face de moi, pas bien grand pour son âge, pâle , de grands yeux marron comme du chocolat, de longs cheveux noirs et ...

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne manges plus ?

-...2 semaines.

-je vois ....

Je me levai et passai mes bras sous les siens en le soulevant délicatement pour le remettre sur pied.

-Hao ! Va falloir courir ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait le vieux ? Que j'était capable de courir ?soit il n'était pas bien dans sa tête, soit il était bigleux ...

J'écarquillai les yeux quand je sentis sa main attraper mon bras et me tirer hors de la pièce. En moins de 5 min, on était dehors du bâtiment, encerclé de gardes.

-on dirait que l'on n'a pas était assez vite ! Me dit-il en riant

-je ne trouve pas ça marant ...

Je sentis les gardes me maudire du fond de leurs cœurs ... je détestai ces impressions ... ça allait me rendre fou !

Dans toutes ces voix effrayantes et menaçantes, j'entendis soudain une voix qui me disait sans cesse : cours ... on se retrouve dans la maisonnette au cœur de la foret ...

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui m'avait délivré 5 minutes plus tôt, les yeux écarquillés.

-Cours ! Me cria t'il.

Je me retournai vers la forêt et je commençai à courir mais je ne pourrais pas courir ainsi longtemps ... je le savais et lui aussi.

Je forçai la barrière de gardes et entamai l'entrée dans la forêt ...

Je vis la fine silhouette de Hao disparaître dans les arbres.

-rattrapez- le ! Hurla un garde, dépassé par les événements

C'est qu'il court vite le gamin, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse tenir le rythme bien longtemps.

Le temps de cette réflexion , un garde se jetai déjà sur moi mais fut balayer immédiatement par une barrière de flammes brûlantes. En fait, j'avais vu juste pour le gamin, il sait vraiment lire dans les esprits des gens. Je balayai le reste des gardes traumatisés par mon attaque précédente et qui gênés mon passage puis entama mon entrée dans la forêt avec la net intention de retrouver mon nouveau petit protégé.

Je n'en peu plus ... j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et mes jambes s'écrasées sous moi. Et cette douleur insupportable dans mon ventre, le goût du sang dans ma bouche ...C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je sentis quelque chose accrocher mon pied et en moins de 2 secondes, je me retrouvai allongé par terre, une racine visiblement ... J'entendis derrière moi les 2 gardes qui me poursuivaient depuis 10 minutes déjà .Je me relevai avec difficulté, le dos contre un arbre, c'est alors que j'aperçus la cavité dans le tronc de l'arbre où je me réfugiai quelques secondes plus tard.

J'entendis les pas des gardes traînant au alentour sans jamais me trouver ...Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de mon front, J'avais peur ...Je resta là pendant 3 bonnes heures environ, Le temps que l'homme qui m'avait sauvé mit pour me retrouver. Il me prit par-dessous les bras et me sorti doucement du tronc.

-je t'ai enfin retrouvé ... me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux, le temps que l'information fasse le tour de ses neurones apparemment.

- Kaoru ... Kaoru Hiwatari.

-Je peux vous appelez Maître ?

Alors là, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un éléphant rose boire de la vodkas...Ce qui me fit bien rire.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, c'est presque si les mouches ne venaient pas s'y coller.

-tu veux vraiment m'appeler comme ça ?

-Cela vous dérange Maître ? Me dit-il avec un ton ironique et un sale sourire sur le visage.

-no..non pas spécialement ...Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va rentrait manger quelque chose, j'ai faim ! Pas toi ? !lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

-Je n'aime pas du tout votre humour ...

La traversée de la forêt se passa dans le plus grand des silences ...cela devenait pesant ...

Je me tournai vers le gamin qui me suivait légèrement en retrait.

Il était très pâle et sa respiration était rapide et saccadée.

-quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne nous tombe pas en syncope maintenant !

-Je les entends ...Ils nous haïssent ...Vous les sentez vous aussi, n'est ce pas ? Il leva ses yeux vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

-Je suis tout comme toi un shaman mais je ne peux lire dans les esprits des gens. Je ne connais personne qui possède ce pouvoir à par toi ...Et en te voyant si pâle, je me dis que j'ai bien de la chance ...Le temps de finir cette phrase, Hao s'écroula a mes pieds encore plus blanc que tout à l'heure. Je cria plusieurs fois son nom... mais je n'eu pas de réponses ...

Je soulevais doucement mes paupières qui me paraissaient plus lourdes que d'habitude. Mon ventre me faisait très mal et toujours ce foutu goût de sang ...Mes jambes étaient engourdies ...je déteste ça ....

Visiblement j'étais sur un lit ... dans une chambre et une femme louche en robe de chambre qui dormait sur une chaise ... J'ai du manqué un épisode.

J'essayai de me lever en vain, je me retrouvai allongé au sol, réveillant par la même occasion la femme

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

-Que s'est –il passé ?

-vous vous êtes évanoui dans la forêt, Monsieur Hiwatari vous a porté sur son dos. En se moment, il est partit travailler, il rentrera bientôt.

Elle m'aida à me relever pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Vous ne devriez pas bouger, vous...

Je coupai net sa conversation quand je me mis à tousser violemment. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

En éloignant mes mains de ma bouche, je remarquai le sang dégoulinant entre mes doigts et finissant écrasé au sol.

La femme me regardai terrifiée, me bégayant quelque chose que j'eu du mal a décrypté.

-je ... je vais appeler un médecin !

On était à plusieurs kilomètre du village, j'avais le temps de crever mais je savais que je n'en mourrai pas ...C'est pas comme si c'était la première foi.

Après 30 minutes, le médecin et la femme arrivèrent.

Il m'ausculta alors pendant quelques bonnes minutes, me regardant sous toutes les coutures pour trouver la moindre faille. Il finit par avouer que cela n'était du qu'à la mal nutrition et que cela passerai si je me nourrissais convenablement à nouveau.

Après que le médecin soit partit, la femme me cuisina une soupe que je n'étais pas totalement sur de manger mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ...

Quand je la vis arriver avec l'assiette, je me maudis de ne pas avoir refuser, rien que l'odeur de la soupe me donnai la nausée.

Ce fut avec grand effort que je la fini. Pourtant peu après, je me senti déjà beaucoup mieux, les douleurs au ventre s'étaient estompée et je commençai a pouvoir me tenir debout à nouveau.

J'avais hâte de revoir Maître pour lui montrer combien j'allais mieux et pouvoir parler avec lui, j'était sur qu'il savait beaucoup de choses, Il allait pouvoir peut-être me protéger de mes parents aussi, cette idée me réconfortai un peu car depuis un moment je commençai à avoir peur.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, me coupant mes pensées.

Je sautai de mon lit, fonçant dans les bras de mon Maître.

-tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux dis donc ! Me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Je veux aller faire un tour dehors avec vous, Maître !

-Il va déjà faire noir ...

-C'est pas grave, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire qui pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui.

-Mmmmmmh ... d'accord ! dit-il en roulant les yeux et me rendant mon sourire.

Après avoir enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud sur notre dos, nous sommes sortit de la maison, marchant sans trop savoir où aller. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous nous retrouvions dans une grande prairie, où je n'entendais pas les pensées malsaines des gens du village, ou nous étions pleinement bien.

-Vous savez Maître, à ma naissance on m'a donné comme symbole l'étoile ! C'est joli comme nom étoile, mais je n'en ai jamais vu. On m'en a juste dessiné.

Je regardai Hao s'accroupir par terre ramassant une brindille et dessiner une étoile dans la terre.

-TADAM ! Me dit-il fièrement.

Je regardai la chose, en effet ça ressemblait à une étoile, un peu déformé mais ça se laisser deviner.

Je m'accroupis alors pour être a sa hauteur.

-Tu sais, les étoiles, elles se trouvent dans le ciel. Je levai alors la tête. Le ciel était complètement vide, seul la lune le trôner.

Hao le regarda à son tour, l'air perplexe.

-Peut-être que si je chante, elle auront moins peur ! Me dit-il, ce qui me fit rire, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'était une étoile.

Il se mit alors à chanter. Il chantait vraiment bien ce gamin, si la chanson était un peu plus joyeuse, ça m'aurait tout de même moins déprimé.

Ce monde bleu,

des gens cherchant la vérité disent , tous la même chose.

Monde divaguant,

comme la neige recouvrant la rue, ça s'accroît en moi.

Le monde se dressant avec des couleurs vives,

croît en la solitude.

Dans ce monde,

j'ai vu beaucoup de monstres arriver

et toujours aucun dieu.

Si tu ne jette pas toutes tes relations quand

tu le dois,

c'est un Cercle.

Gentillesse et cruauté,

qu'est ce qui fait bouger ces choses?

ensemble dans l'incertitude et la rage

Suis-je dans ce monde pour cela ?

Dans ma mémoire, qui crois-je voir ?

Je le regardai chanter pendant quelques bonnes minutes, quand il m'interpella désignant le ciel, l'air effrayé.

Le ciel était en train de se teindre de milliers d'étoiles ... Ca faisait 6 ans que je n'en avais plus vu.

Fin Chapitre 2 !

Voila, le chapitre 2 fini XD j'espère que ça vous plais toujours, si je dérive faut me le dire, les reviews sont la pour ça XD


End file.
